The goal of this project is to develop an improved vaginal speculum that will incorporate a magnifying lens permitting a more detailed inspection of the cervix during routine pelvic exams. This improved speculum will potentially have a significant impact on reducing the number of false negative cervical cancer screening exams, with essentially no impact on the cost of screening. During the Phase I portion of this project will determine the optimal optical configuration that is compatible with the physical constraints of the speculum. The advantage of this system for the direct visualization of the cervix will be evaluated by conducting a detailed relative operating characteristic (ROC) analysis. In addition, the design for the integration of this optical component as a convenient improvement of a disposable vaginal speculum will be completed.